Tajemnicze krainy/II/12
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII. Wyżyny i przepaści. Instytut Metapsychiczny na placu Wagram był to potężny kamienny budynek, mający drzwi wejściowe wielkie, jak brama średniowiecznego zamku. Tutaj właśnie trzej nasi znajomi zadzwonili pewnego dnia późnym wieczorem. Lokaj wprowadził ich do salonu przyjęć, gdzie powitał ich doktor Maupuis. Sławny ten badacz zjawisk psychicznych, był to mężczyzna barczysty z dużą głową, gładko wygolony, o twarzy, której wyraz świadczył zarówno o głębokiej wiedzy, jak i dobrotliwym altruizmie. Z Mailey’em i Roxtonem rozmawiał po francusku, ponieważ obaj ci panowie doskonale znali ten język, łamaną zaś angielszczyzną z Malone’m, który odpowiadał jeszcze bardziej połamanym językiem francuskim. Wyraził swą radość z przybycia gości w sposób tak uprzejmy, jak tylko Francuz potrafi, powiedział kilka słów o zadziwiających zdolnościach Panbeka, galicyjskiego medjum, a wreszcie poprowadził przybyłych na dół do pokoju, gdzie miało się odbyć posiedzenie. Żywa inteligencja i bystrość umysłu Francuza dały poznać angielskim gościom, jak niedorzeczne były zarzuty osób, które cudowne rezultaty osiągnięte przez doktora Maupuis przypisywały jego ogromnej łatwowierności i zręczności oszustów. Zeszedłszy wdół po kręconych schodach, znaleźli się w dużym pokoju, który na pierwszy rzut oka robił wrażenie chemicznego laboratorjum, ponieważ wszystkie ściany ozdobione były półkami, na których stały butelki, retorty, probówki, wagi i t. p. Pokój był jednak umeblowany bardziej elegancko niż zwykła chemiczna pracownia. Na środku stał duży masywny stół dębowy z całym szeregiem wygodnych foteli dokoła. W końcu jednej ściany wisiał duży portret profesora Crookesa, w drugim końcu Lombrosa, a w środku obraz, przedstawiający jeden z seansów z Eusapią Paladino. Wokół stołu siedziała grupa osób rozmawiających z sobą szeptem i tak zajętych rozmową, że nie dostrzeżono przybyłych gości. — Ci trzej panowie są to wyróżnieni przeze mnie goście, podobnie jak i panowie. Ci dwaj, to moi asystenci: doktór Sauvage i doktór Buison. Prasę reprezentują dziś Mr. Fortè, współwydawca n’a. Tego wysokiego śniadego pana, który wygląda jak dymisjonowany generał, pewnie znacie panowie? Nie? To jest profesor Charles Richet, nasz czcigodny mistrz, który dał dowód wielkiej energji i wytrwałości w badaniach psychicznych, jakkolwiek nie doszedł do tych samych wniosków, co pan, panie Mailey. Ale i to zapewne nastąpi. Musi pan mieć na uwadze, że policja bardzo się nami opiekuje i że im mniej mieszamy się w sprawy religijne, tem mniej mamy kłopotu z Kościołem, który jest bardzo potężny w tym kraju. Ten pan z Wysokiem czołem, to hrabia de Grammont, a ten z głową Jowisza i białą brodą, to Flammarion, światowej sławy astronom. A teraz, panowie — dodał głośniej — proszę zająć miejsca, gdyż zaczynamy seans. Usiedli wszyscy wokół długiego stołu. Trzej Anglicy obok siebie. W kącie pokoju ustawiony był duży aparat fotograficzny. Na bocznym stoliku stały dwa naczynia cynkowe. Drzwi zamknięto, a klucz wręczono profesorowi Richet. Doktór Maupuis siedział na jednym końcu stołu obok małego łysego mężczyzny w średnim wieku. — Niektórzy panowie nie znają jeszcze pana Panbeka — rzekł doktór. Pozwólcie, że go przedstawię. Monsieur Panbek oddał swe znakomite siły psychiczne na nasze usługi, a przeto zaciągnęliśmy wobec niego wielki dług wdzięczności. Ma obecnie lat czterdzieści siedem, i jest normalnie zdrowy o nerwowo-artretycznem usposobieniu. Jego system nerwowy jest przeczulony, lecz ciśnienie krwi normalne. Puls jego wskazuje siedemdziesiąt dwa uderzenia, lecz podnosi się do stu w chwili transu. Są okolice hiperestrezjiHiperestezja, nadczułość — stan nadmiernej wrażliwości nerwów. (przyp. tłum.) na jego członkach. Jego pole widzenia i reakcja źrenicy na światło, normalne. Nie wiem, czy potrzebuję jeszcze dodać więcej... — Jabym dodał — rzekł profesor Richet — że przeczulenie jest w danym wypadku stanem normalnym. Panbek jest wrażliwy i czuły z temperamentem poety i słabostkami — jeśli je tak nazwać można — któremi poeta płaci zawsze za swe wielkie dary. Wielkie medjum jest wielkim artystą i należy je mierzyć tą samą miarą. — Zdaje mi się, że profesor chce panów przygotować na najgorsze wyniki dzisiejszego seansu — rzekło medjum z uśmiechem, a ta uwaga wywołała wesołość wśród zebranych. — Zebraliśmy się w nadziei, że niektóre materjalizacje, jakieśmy już kilkakrotnie widzieli, będzie dziś można powtórzyć i to w taki sposób, byśmy mogli otrzymać trwały dokument ich istnienia — mówił doktor Maupuis swym spokojnym, suchym głosem. — Te materjalizacje przybrały w ostatnich czasach całkiem nieoczekiwane formy i dlatego proszę obecnych o zachowanie niezbędnego spokoju, bez względu na to, w jakich kształtach zjawiska się ukażą. Teraz gaszę światła białe, a zapalam narazie najsłabszą lampkę czerwoną, dopóki warunki nie pozwolą nam na silniejsze oświetlenie. Lampy gasił i zapalał doktór Maupuis, nie wstając z krzesła, gdyż kontakty były przy stole. W jednej chwili sala pogrążyła się w ciemnościach, a wkrótce potem zamajaczyło w końcu pokoju czerwone światło na tyle silne, że pozwalało ujrzeć sylwetki siedzących osób. Nie było muzyki, ani modlitw lub śpiewów religijnych. Towarzystwo rozmawiało szeptem. — Postępowanie odmienne niż u was w Anglji — rzekł Malone. — Zupełnie — odparł Mailey. — Zdaje mi się, że jesteśmy całkiem bezbronni wobec tego, co przyjść może. Wszystko nie tak, jak być powinno. Oni nie zdają sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa. — Jakież tu może być niebezpieczeństwo? — Z mego punktu widzenia to jest tak, jakbyśmy siedzieli nad brzegiem jeziora, z którego mogą równie dobrze wyskoczyć małe żabki jak ludożercze krokodyle. Nie można wiedzieć, co się pokaże. Profesor Richet, który doskonale mówił po angielsku, dosłyszał te słowa. — Ja znam pański punkt widzenia, Mr. Mailey — rzekł. — Niech pan nie sądzi, że my lekceważymy to niebezpieczeństwo. Zjawiska, które widziałem, mogą istotnie usprawiedliwić pańską przenośnię, o żabkach i krokodylach. W tym samym pokoju widziałem stworzenia, które o ileby były podrażnione mogłyby uczynić każdy nasz seans dosyć ryzykownym. Równie jak pan sądzę, że złe medja mogą wywołać złe zjawiska. — Cieszę się, że pan przychyla się do naszych zapatrywań — odparł Mailey, który jak zresztą wszyscy uważał Richet’a za jednego z wielkich tego świata. — Przychylam się w niejednej kwestji, ale nie powiem, abym w całości podzielał wasze przekonania. Ukryte siły ludzkiego wcielonego ducha są tak cudowne, że mogą sięgać w dziedziny, które obecnie wydają się całkowicie niedostępne. Jako stary materjalista walczę o każdą piędź ziemi, chociaż — przyznaję — straciłem już parę linij rowów strzeleckich. Mój znakomity kolega Challenger, nie cofnął się dotąd ani kroku, jak słyszałem. — Tak, sir — rzekł Malone — a jednak mam nadzieję, że... — Cicho — szepnął żywo Maupuis. Nastała chwila grobowej ciszy, aż nagle dał się słyszeć szelest, a potem, jakby łopot skrzydeł. — Ptak, ptaki — szeptano z widocznym lękiem. Znowu milczenie, szelest i ponowny łopot. — Ma pan wszystko gotowe, René? — zapytał doktor. — Gotowe. — Więc, pal!... Olśniewający błysk magnezji rozjaśnił całą salę, a jednocześnie dał się słyszeć trzask zamykanej kamery fotograficznej. W nagłem świetle, które zajaśniało jak błyskawica przedstawił się gościom dziwny widok. Medjum leżało z głową opartą na dłoniach w widocznem znieczuleniu. Na ramionach jego siedział olbrzymi ptak drapieżny — ogromny sokół, czy orzeł. Przez króciutką chwilę dziwny ten obraz zarysował się na siatkówkach gości, podobnie, jak na kliszy fotograficznej. Potem ciemność objęła wszystko. Światła dostarczały tylko dwie czerwone lampki, które połyskiwały w mroku, jak oczy złośliwego demona, czającego się w kącie. — Czyś pan to widział — szepnął Malone, nachylając się do Mailey’a. — Krokodyl z głębiny — odparł tenże. — Ale nieszkodliwy — dodał profesor Richet. — Ptaka widzieliśmy już kilka razy. Rusza skrzydłami, jak to panowie słyszeli, poza tem jednak jest spokojny. Możemy mieć innego, niebezpieczniejszego gościa. Błysk światła rozprószył zupełnie ektoplazmę. Trzeba ją było wytwarzać na nowo. Towarzystwo siedziało przez kwadrans w milczeniu, gdy naraz Richet trącił Mailey’a w ramię. — Nie czuje pan jakiegoś zapachu? — monsieur Mailey? Mailey wciągnął nosem powietrze. — Tak, tak, mam wrażenie, jakbym się znajdował w londyńskim ogrodzie zoologicznym. — Ja mam ściślejsze porównanie. Jest to niemiła woń, jaką wydziela mokry wyżeł, gdy wejdzie do ciepłego pokoju. — Tak, tak — potwierdził Mailey — bardzo trafne porównanie. Ale gdzie ten pies? — To nie pies... Czekajcie trochę, czekajcie. Odór wilgotnej sierści psa dawał się wyczuć coraz silniej. Bił poprostu w nozdrza. Nagle dostrzegł Malone, że coś rusza się około stołu. W niepewnem świetle czerwonych lampek dostrzec było można jakąś niekształtną, źle sformowaną postać, mającą pewne podobieństwo do człowieka. Potem sylwetka ta zarysowała się wyraźniej. Była to postać gruba, szeroka, z krągłą głową, krótkim karkiem, o ciężkich niezgrabnych ramionach. Posuwała się zwolna wzdłuż koła, następnie zatrzymała się, a wtedy z ust siedzących wydarł się okrzyk zdumienia i przestrachu. — Ma długie pazury, drapnęło mnie niemi po karku — zawołał jakiś głos. — To nic, to są zwykłe jego karesy. — Mogę panu odstąpić swój udział w tych karesach — odezwał się ktoś drżącym głosem. — Nie odpędzajcie go, bo może się rozzłościć... teraz jest spokojny, ale ma swoje kaprysy, tak jak każdy z nas. Potwór począł znów się cicho posuwać. Zbliżył się właśnie do końca stołu, gdzie siedzieli nasi trzej znajomi. Oddychał prędko, a tchnienie jego czuli na swych karkach. Nagle lord Roxton wydał głośny okrzyk niesmaku. — Spokojnie, spokojnie — zawołał doktor Maupuis. — Liże mi rękę — krzyknął Roxton. W chwilę potem Malone dostrzegł między sobą a lordem Roxtonem kudłaty łeb zwierzęcia. Lewą ręką mógł nawet dotknąć jego szorstkiej długiej sierści. Teraz zwróciło się ku niemu i dziennikarz użyć musiał całej siły woli, by nie cofnąć z obrzydzeniem ręki, gdy długi miękki język począł ją lizać. Potem stworzenie ruszyło dalej i znikło. — Na miłość boską, co to było? — zapytał Malone. — Proszono nas, by tego nie fotografować. Może światło rozwściekliłoby tę bestję. Medjum prosiło wyraźnie o to. Tyle tylko możemy powiedzieć, że jest to albo małpa o kształtach człowieka, albo człowiek-małpa. Myśmy go już widzieli dawniej, dokładniej nawet niż dzisiaj. Pysk jest małpy, czoło jest proste, ramiona długie, ręce, czy łapy olbrzymie, ciało pokryte gęstym włosem. — Tom Linden dawał nam lepsze rzeczy — szepnął Mailey. Mówił bardzo cicho, jednak Richet dosłyszał te słowa. — Cała przyroda jest przedmiotem naszego badania — odparł. — Nie naszą rzeczą jest czynić wybór. Czy mamy dzielić na gatunki tylko kwiaty, a zaniedbać klasyfikację grzybów? — Ależ pan sam przyznaje, że to niebezpieczne. — Promienie X także są niebezpieczne. Iluż to męczenników nauki straciło władzę w rękach, zanim skonstatowano niebezpieczeństwa tych doświadczeń. A jednak to było konieczne. My oczywiście nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z tego do jakich jeszcze możemy dojść rezultatów. Gdybyśmy jednak mogli udowodnić wszystkim, że ten przybywa do nas z zaświata i odchodzi tak tajemniczo, jak się zjawił, to ta zdobycz naukowa miałaby olbrzymią doniosłość... l gdyby nawet zachodziła obawa, że nas na kawałki poszarpie temi potężnemi pazurami, to nie zaniechalibyśmy dalszych doświadczeń, uważając je za swój święty obowiązek. — Pionierowie nauki muszą być bohaterami — rzekł Mailey — nie myślę temu przeczyć. A jednak ci właśnie mężowie nauki utrzymują, że my wystawiamy na hazard nasz rozum, usiłując wejść w kontakt z siłami duchowemi. Z całą radością poświęcilibyśmy rozum i życie nasze, gdybyśmy tem mogli pomóc ludzkości. Czyż mamy mniej uczynić dla duchowego postępu niż oni dla materjalnego? Zapalono światła i zrobiono przerwę dla wypoczynku przed rozpoczęciem nowego eksperymentu. Panowie podzielili się na małe grupy, rozmawiając przyciszonym głosem o świeżych doświadczeniach. Gdy się patrzyło na obszerną salę i jej wspaniałe urządzenie doznawało się wrażenia, że dziwny ów ptak i tajemniczy małpo-człowiek, były tylko sennemi widziadłami. A jednak realny dowód pozostał. Z przyległego ciemnego pokoiku wybiegł mocno wzruszony fotograf i pokazywał obecnym kliszę, którą właśnie wywołał i utrwalił. Trzymał ją pod światło i oto całkiem wyraźnie widać było łysą głowę medjum wtuloną w ramiona, a tuż nad niemi rysowała się sylwetka olbrzymiego ptaka. Doktór Maupuis zacierał ręce z radością. Jak wszyscy pionierowie nauki tak i on wiele znieść musiał przycinków od paryskiej prasy; każdy udatny eksperyment był przeto nową w jego ręku bronią przeciw atakom niedowiarków. — No cóż? Idziemy... idziemy naprzód — powtarzał radośnie. Richet, zatopiony w myślach, odpowiadał mechanicznie: — Tak, przyjacielu, idziecie, idziecie... Mały Galicjanin siedział tymczasem spokojnie i chrupał biszkopt, zakrapiając go czerwonem winem. Malone podszedł do niego i dowiedział się, że ów mieszkał przez dłuższy czas w Ameryce i znał nieco język angielski. — Czy pan zmęczony? Nie wyczerpuje to pana? — Bardzo mało... dwa seanse na tydzień... trzymam się przepisu doktora, który mi nie pozwala na częstsze posiedzenia. — Czy pan co pamięta? — Coś tak jak przez sen, troszeczkę... — Czy oddawna ma pan tę siłę? — O tak, tak, od dziecka. Miał ją mój ojciec i wuj... Ciągle mieli jakieś wizje. Ja nieraz siadywałem w lesie i różne dziwne zwierzęta snuły się koło mnie. Dziwiłem się bardzo, gdym się przekonał, że inne dzieci całkiem ich nie widziały. — Już pan gotów? — zapytał doktor Moupuis. — Najzupełniej — odparło medjum, strzepując z kolan okruszynki ciastek. Doktór zapalił spirytusową lampkę pod jedną z cynkowych retort. — A teraz panowie, chciałbym wykonać eksperyment, który powinien raz na zawsze przekonać świat o istnieniu ektoplazmicznych zjawisk. Odtąd będzie można kwestjonować ich naturę, lecz ich egzystencję nikt nie będzie mógł zaprzeczyć, chyba, że mi się to obecne doświadczenie nie uda. Muszę panom objaśnić, co znaczą te dwa cynkowe słoje. Ten, który w tej chwili ogrzewam, zawiera parafinę, która się topi, jak panowie widzicie. W tym drugim jest woda. Panów, którzy po raz pierwszy zaszczycają nas swą obecnością, muszę objaśnić, że fenomeny Panbeka odbywają się zwykle w niezmiennym porządku i że w obecnej fazie naszego seansu możemy oczekiwać ukazania się postaci starca. I dziś prawdopodobnie ujrzymy go, a wtedy, mam nadzieję, dzięki memu pomysłowi całkiem realnie stwierdzić jego istnienie i niejako unieśmiertelnić go w historji badań psychicznych. Teraz proszę panów zająć miejsca — jak przedtem. Ja siadam również, światła białe gaszę, a zapalam czerwoną lampkę numer trzeci o silniejszem nieco świetle, co pozwoli na lepsze rozeznanie konturów zjawiska. Jakoż istotnie całe koło można było objąć doskonale wzrokiem. Głowa medjum opadła na piersi, głęboki, chrypliwy oddech świadczył, że zapadło w trans. Obecni skierowali swój wzrok z natężeniem i ciekawością na śpiącego, gdyż cały proces materjalizacji miał się odbyć w ich oczach. Najpierw był to jakiś opar mglisty, fosforyczny, którzy okolił głowę medjum. Potem sformowała się poza nią jakby przejrzysta, biała draperja. Zwolna poczęła ona gęstnieć, czernieć, przybierać coraz bardziej określone kształty. Wyłoniła się głowa, barki, ramiona, tułów. Tak, nie mogło już być wątpliwości... Za krzesłem śpiącego medjum stał jakiś stary człowiek. Poruszał zwolna głową, chyląc ją kolejno na obie strony, jakby usiłował przypatrywać się towarzystwu. Patrzącym zdawało się, że pyta: „Gdzie jestem i poco tu jestem?“ — Mówić on nie będzie, lecz słyszy i rozumie, co mówimy — rzekł doktór Maupuis, patrząc poprzez ramię na zjawisko. — Jesteśmy tu, panie, w nadziei, że pomoże nam pan stwierdzić realnie pewien bardzo ważny eksperyment. Czy możemy liczyć na pańskie łaskawe zezwolenie? Postać skinęła potakująco głową. — Dziękujemy. O ile pan uzyska pełną siłę, potrafi pan oddzielić się od medjum? Wszak prawda? Zjawisko ponownie skinęło głową, lecz nie ruszyło się z miejsca. Malone’owi zdało się jednak, że kształty jego zarysowały się wyraźniej, dostrzegł linje oblicza. Niewątpliwie był to człowiek stary, o smutnej twarzy, wydłużonym nosie, z ciekawie wystającą dolną wargą. Nagle raptownym ruchem oderwał się od medjum i podszedł ku środkowi pokoju. — A teraz — ciągnął dalej Maupuis swym pedantycznym tonem — proszę, aby pan był łaskaw zbliżyć się jeszcze i zanurzyć swą prawą rękę w ten dzbanek. Postać zbliżyła się rzeczywiście i poczęła przypatrywać się dzbankowi z widocznem zainteresowaniem, zaczem stosując się do prośby doktora, zanurzyła rękę w naczynie. — Znakomicie — wykrzyknął Maupuis głosem, w którym drgał radosny zachwyt. — A teraz, sir, proszę cię, byś raczył tą samą dłoń zanurzyć w drugiem naczyniu z zimną wodą. Zjawisko usłuchało prośby. — A teraz, drogi panie, dasz nam dowód wielkiej łaski i uwieńczysz zupełnem powodzeniem nasz eksperyment, jeżeli położysz tę samą rękę na stole, o tak, wybornie. A teraz, nie cofając ręki, proszę zdematerjalizować się i powrócić do swego medjum. Postać skłoniła się, wyrażając tym ruchem zrozumienie prośby i zgodę. Wolnym krokiem podeszła ku środkowi stołu, położyła na nim rękę i prawie natychmiast znikła. Medjum przestało dyszeć l poruszyło się niespokojnie jak człowiek, który się budzi z ciężkiego snu. Maupuis zapalił białe światła i wydał głośny okrzyk zachwytu. Zawtórowały mu radosne głosy wszystkich gości. Na politurowanym, gładkim stole, leżała delikatna żółto-różowa rękawiczka z parafiny, szeroka w zagięciu palcowi wąska przy kostce. Dwa palce zgięte były ku wnętrzu dłoni. Maupuis nie posiadał się z radości. Odłamał drobny kawałek wosku od rękawiczki przy kostce i wręczył go asystentowi, który wybiegł szybko z pokoju. — To już korona wszystkiego! — wykrzykną doktór Maupuis. — Co teraz oni na to? Panowie, do was się zwracam z apelem. Wyście byli świadkami tego. Czy może z was który znaleźć jakiekolwiek racjonalne wytłumaczenie tego tu oto woskowego modelu rękawiczki, poza dematerjalizacją ręki, która tkwiła wewnątrz tego kruchego modelu?... — Ja innego tłumaczenia nie widzę — odparł Richet. — Ale co pan zrobi z tymi upartymi i zaślepionymi ludźmi?... Jeśli nie potrafią faktowi zaprzeczyć, to go na pewno zignorują. — Przecież mamy tu przedstawicieli prasy, a prasa to publiczność — rzekł Maupuis. — Jeśli chodzi o prasę angielską... Panie Malone, jaką inną odpowiedź może pan dać na powstanie tej oto rękawiczki? — Żadnej innej — odparł szczerze Malone. — A pan — pytał dalej doktór, zwracając się do przedstawiciela n'a. Francuz ruszył ramionami. — Dla nas, którzyśmy to widzieli na własne oczy, jest to istotnie dowód wystarczający — rzekł — a jednak na pewno spotkacie się panowie z zarzutami. Oni pominą fakt, że ten model jest nadzwyczajnie delikatny i kruchy. Powiedzą, że medjum przyniosło go z sobą i położyło na stole. Maupuis aż klasnął w ręce z triumfu. Właśnie z drugiego pokoju przyniósł mu asystent skrawek papieru. — Mam na to gotową odpowiedź — zawołał Maupuis, podnosząc do góry mały płatek papieru. — Ja przewidziałem ten zarzut i nasypałem do parafiny kilka kryształków cholesteryny. Panowie widzieliście, żem odłamał kawałek wosku z tej rękawiczki. Zrobiłem to w celu dokonania analizy chemicznej. Analiza zrobiona i proszę patrzeć, oto na tym kawałku papieru są widoczne ślady cholesteryny. — Doskonale — rzekł dziennikarz francuski. — Tym ostatnim dowodem zamyka pan usta wszystkim niedowiarkom. Ale co dalej? — Dalej? — mówił z niekłamanym zapałem Maupuis. Cośmy raz wykonali, to możemy wielekroć jeszcze razy powtórzyć. Przygotuję cały szereg tych modeli! Będę miał palce, ręce i pięści... Potem otrzymam z nich odlewy gipsowe. Choć to jest rzecz niesłychanie delikatna i krucha, to jednak przy zastosowaniu pewnych środków da się to Otrzymam całe tuziny tych modeli, a setki i tysiące odlewów, roześlę je do wszystkich stolic świata, aby je ludzie oglądali. Czy to ich wkońcu nie przekona o prawdzie i rzeczywistości naszych doświadczeń? — Nie spodziewaj się wcale, mój biedny przyjacielu — rzekł Richet, opierając dłoń na ramieniu entuzjasty. — Nie bierz pan w rachubę siły bezwładności ludzkiej... Ale... uznaję to, co pan powiedział, idziecie naprzód... tak, codzień idziecie naprzód... — I ten pochód nasz ma swój wytknięty kierunek — dodał Mailey. — Zwolna, lecz nieustannie będziem zmierzali do podniesienia moralnego i uszlachetnienia ludzkości. Richet uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. — Pan zawsze ma na myśli kierunek transcedentalny, panie Mailey... Zawsze pan patrzy dalej, niż sięgnąć może wzrok ludzki i wiedzę realną zmienia pan w filozofję. Obawiam się, że pan jest niepoprawny. Czy pańskie wnioski są racjonalne? — Panie profesorze — odparł Mailey z całą powagą. — Chciałbym zadać panu to samo pytanie. Mam głęboki szacunek dla pańskiej wiedzy i zdolności, żywię także prawdziwą sympatję dla pańskiej ostrożności w konkluzjach, ale... czy pan nie widzi dalszej konsekwencji tych badań? Czy pan nie dostrzega, że tu się wyraźnie rozdziela droga na wiedzę ścisłą i na filozofję?... Dzisiaj pan stwierdził, a musiał pan stwierdzić, że zjawa w postaci ludzkiej, zjawa inteligentna, utworzona z substancji, którą pan sam nazwał ektoplazmą, może chodzić po pokoju i spełniać pewne zlecenia, gdy medjum leży bezwładne i nieświadome przed pańskiemi oczyma... I stwierdziwszy to, jeszcze pan nie chce przyznać, że duch ma swój byt całkowicie od ciała niezależny... Pytam; czy takie zapieranie rzeczywistości jest racjonalne? Richet potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem, zaczem nie dawszy odpowiedzi, począł żegnać się z doktorem Maupuis i składać mu gratulacje. W kilka minut potem rozeszło się towarzystwo i znajomi nasi pędzili samochodem do hotelu. Malone był głęboko przejęty tem, co widział, to też do późna w noc siedział nad sprawozdaniem, które miał wysłać do „Nowości“. Wymieniał nazwiska ludzi, którzy byli świadkami seansu i mogli ręczyć za prawdziwość zjawisk. Były to nazwiska szanowne, znane w naukowym świecie, których niepodobna było skojarzyć z brakiem zdrowego sądu, nieuctwem lub oszustwem. Będzie to epokowy, zwrotny punkt w dziejach ludzkości. Tak mówił sobie w duchu, przekonany o nadzwyczajnej doniosłości tych odkryć. W parę dni potem przeglądał dzienniki londyńskie, biorąc gazetę jedną po drugiej. Całe szpalty o footballu, długie artykuły o golfie, obszerne sprawozdania z giełdy. W s’ie bardzo długa i poważnie traktowana rozprawa o życiu i rozmnażaniu się czajek. O rezultacie badań paryskich ani słóweczka!... Mailey zaśmiał się serdecznie, widząc rozczarowanie dziennikarza. — Głupi, szalony ten świat! — rzekł z przekonaniem. — Ale... ale to nie koniec naszej sprawy... ----